Bella and the Major
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: Set during Newmoon. After Edward leaves her, Bella believes that she will never find love again. Her heart is broken. When Alice has a vision of Bella killing herself, Alice sends in Jasper to save her. What happens when Jasper extends his stay with Bella
1. Prolouge

Bella/Jasper

"_There's nothing in here." I said shaking the present that Alice handed me. I hadn't unwrapped it, but I could tell there was nothing in it from the lack of sound it made when I shook it._

"_Already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of crap." Emmett said smiling at me._

"_Hey. Don't diss the truck." I glared mockingly at him. _

"_Open Esme and Carlisle's next." Alice said handing me another present. I had thought I seen something in her eyes, it almost looked sort of evil, but then it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared._

"_Just something to brighten your day." Carlisle shrugged. I smiled at him before looking back at the small wrapped box. I hadn't wanted any presents this year, but of course my new family just couldn't resist giving me something. I carefully slid my finger under the paper to open it, but when I pulled my finger up, I felt a small sting. I looked down at my finger and saw a small cut. _

_Everything happened so fast. I heard a growl and I looked up to see Emmett holding back Jasper. I looked up at Edward, and just before he pushed me back I saw this hungry look in his eyes. I went flying into the glass table. The shards of glass pierced my skin, and more blood dripped down my arm._

I sat up in my bed, gasping. I sweating and I swear my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. It was just a dream. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I looked beside me where Edward usually was, watching me sleep. But he wasn't there. My heart started to speed up again as I looked around the room. Edward was no where in sight.

I looked to my bedside table and saw a picture of me. Anyone who looked at the picture would have just thought it was just another picture of me, unless they looked close enough to see a pale white hand holding my waist. The rest of the arm, and the person who was holding me, had been completely cut out.

The tears ran down my face as I realized that it wasn't just a dream. It was reality. The birthday party disaster was real. It had led to me not only losing my first love, but my family too. A week after the birthday party disaster, Edward told me that his family and him were moving. He said that he didn't love me and that it had been stupid of him to bring a clumsy human girl into a family of vampires.

The worst part was that I couldn't even bring myself to be mad at Jasper. Not only was he new at the Cullen's life style but he was also an empath. He could feel everybody's blood lust in that room and combined with his, it's no wonder he went crazy.


	2. Cliff Diving

It's been two months since Edward left me. Two months since I've lost my whole family because of my stupid birthday. At first I stayed in my bedroom all day but then I started hanging out with Jacob, my dad's friend, Billy's, son. We've had a lot of fun just hanging out with each other.

Jacob's been away for a while now. I haven't seen him or heard from him. Since he's been gone I've taken to staying in my room again. Charlie doesn't like it. He wants me to just forget about Edward and move on with my life.

"Bella? Come out here. You can't stay in there forever." Charlie called from the other side of my bedroom door. I just continued to stare out my window. Charlie didn't understand. He would never understand. Edward was perfect, literally. What did I do to make him want to leave not only me, but Forks as well?

"Come on Bella. Someone's here to see you." It was probably just Jessica or Angela.

"Tell them I'm busy." I said just loud enough that Charlie could hear me.

"He says he knows you aren't busy." He? My heart started pounding faster as I started to think of who might be at my door. I got up and practically ran to my door. When I opened it I wasn't surprised to see Charlie, but I was surprised to see Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked a little disappointed.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Charlie said, walking away.

"Hey Bells. No need to get excited." He smirked a little. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry. I just thought you were someone else." I sighed. His face darkened as he realized who I was talking about.

"Sorry I'm not some blood sucking leech." He growled quietly.

"I guess I'll have to settle for the half human half mutt." I said teasingly. His expression instantly brightened.

"So what are we doing today?" Jacob asked.

"Cliff diving." I smiled at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see how cold it is outside? You'll freeze to death. Not even the pack is going today." He shook his head.

"You're right. I don't know what I'm doing today. I've got a bunch of homework to catch up on." I sighed sitting at my desk.

"Are you sure? I was thinking we could work on the bikes today." He said.

"Today's not a good day Jacob. Tomorrow, I promise." I smiled at him.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that promise." He smiled back before leaving my room and closing the door behind him. I turned to my desk and got out my homework for the weekend. I started to work on it, but I got distracted. I needed to see Edward. I had to do something dangerous. The idea of cliff diving popped into my mind again.

"What the hell." I sighed standing up. I grabbed the keys for my truck and ran down the stairs. My father had already left for work so nobody was home. I got in my truck and drove to the cliff on the reservation. When I got there, I parked the car and got out. I took off my jacket, shoes, shirt, and pants leaving only my underwear and bra on. I took a couple steps back to get a good running start.

"Bella don't do this." His voice sounded like it was right next to me.

"I have to." I whispered.

"Bella please. You don't have to do this." I looked beside me and saw the ghost of his memory.

"Yes I do." I took a deep breath and ran towards the edge.

"Bella no!" I heard him scream as I ran. I didn't pay attention. I was almost to the edge when I was someone suddenly picked me up and started running in the opposite direction to my car.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I was set down. I looked up at the angry face of none other than Jasper.

"Yes Bella, what the fuck? What do you think you were doing jumping off that cliff! You could have died! Are you fucking stupid?" Jasper yelled at me. I looked down at the ground. I had never seen Jasper so angry before and I hated to admit it but, damn was he sexy when he was mad. The southern accent in his voice really came out when he was mad.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I can't believe you would do this Bella. I mean when Alice told me she had a vision of you killing your self, I didn't think she was being serious. I thought she just wanted to get rid of me by having me watch over you, but now I see that she was right. You did try to kill yourself. All because of that stupid asshole Edward! Why would you kill yourself over him anyways? He's such a fucking ass and he doesn't deserve to have you willing to kill yourself for him." He shook his head, still ranting.

A gush of wind suddenly made me realize that I was still half naked. I felt my embarrassment and I'm sure Jasper did too. He looked up at me in shock before quickly looking away.

"Y-you should get dressed." He said, handing me my clothes that were still on the ground.

"Thank you." I said as he turned away to give me my privacy. I quickly put my clothes on. I just finished putting my jeans on when I heard somebody running at us. I turned around just in time to see Jacob skid to a stop in front of me in a protective stance.

"What the fuck are you doing here leech?" Jacob growled at Jasper as Jasper turned to look at Jacob.

"Protecting Bella." Jasper growled back.

"I'm protecting Bella. I have been since you and your leech family left her in the fucking woods alone!"

"Obviously you haven't! She just about killed herself trying to jump off the fucking cliff and you were nowhere to be found! If I wasn't here she would be dead by now!"

"Guys! Stop it! Just stop! I'm fine! Jacob, go back home, Jasper is taking me back to my house." I said, having enough of their bickering.

"But Bella-"

"No Jacob. Everything is fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine. But if I don't see you tomorrow, he's dead." Jacob glared at Jasper.

"Don't threaten me." Jasper glared back at him.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." Jacob said before walking away. I sighed and turned back to Jasper.

"Come on. I need to get back before Charlie does." I turned to open the driver's side of my truck, but before I could open it, Jasper picked me up and ran to the other side of the truck, putting me in the passenger seat.

"Seriously? This is my truck." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't trust you not to try and kill yourself by getting in a wreck." Jasper said before appearing in the driver's seat.


	3. explinations

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." I sighed for the billionth time as Jasper paced back and forth in front of my bed. After driving us back home, Jasper and I went up to my room where he proceeded to lecture me about suicide.

"Then why would you jump off a fucking cliff?" He yelled. I couldn't really see why Jasper was so mad. It's not like he showed any signs of care for me before, so why was he so angry?

"It's not like others haven't done it before! Sam and Jacob and everybody down at the reservation does it!" I yelled back.

"They are werewolves! They can withstand the freezing cold! You, however, are a human, who can freeze to death, especially in water that cold! And that does not answer my question! Why would you be willing to kill yourself over that stupid asshole, Edward!" I had no idea why Jasper was all of a sudden mad at Edward and calling him names, but I didn't like it. Before I could stop myself, my hand pulled back and slapped Jasper in the face. Jasper turned to me with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled, his eyes darkening a little, but somehow I wasn't afraid. For some reason I had the feeling that he wouldn't ever hurt me.

"Edward is not an asshole!"

"So now you defend him? After what he did to you? He almost killed you Bella! I've seen how you were before you started hanging out with Jacob! He left you in those woods, not caring at all about how you would find your way out! You could have been in those woods for weeks trying to get out, but he didn't care! And now you fucking defend him!"

"Why are you even here Jasper? Shouldn't you be with Alice and the rest of your family?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. The look on Jasper's face was enough to make all my anger disappear.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Alice divorced me. Right after we left, she gave me the papers. Then, a week later, she told me that I had to come back and stop you from killing yourself." He sighed, sitting on my bed. I sat down beside him.

"Why?" It was the only thing that I could think of to say. I was so shocked. I had thought Jasper and Alice were mates. They had always looked so happy with each other. Why would Alice want a divorce?

"I've disappointed her. I 'tried to eat you' at your party." He said using air quotes.

"She said that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well no, but what else could it be? I tried to eat her best friend and because of me she had to leave you."

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I hugged him. He tensed up at first, but after a second, he hugged me back.

"None of this is your fault Bella." Jasper sighed, still holding me.

"Its not your fault either. I know you weren't trying to eat me at my party. You were trying to save me from Edward." I smiled at him, pulling away.

"How is it that you saw that and nobody else did?" He asked, shocked.

"Because everybody else only saw a newborn trying to get to a bleeding human I guess." I shrugged.

"Bella, you amaze me, you know that? Ever since Edward brought you to our house, I've been amazed by your bravery, stepping into a home full of vampires. You trusted us and you still trust me. Any other person would be scared of me after your party. Ever since I first me you I've felt this weird sense of protection of you. That's why I'm so worked up over this Bella. You are like my little sister." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to update later on today :D_


	4. surprise visit

After talking to Jasper, my father came home. I had completely forgotten to make my father supper, so I went downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table. His elbows were propped up on the table and his head was in his hands.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying earlier.

"Henry Clearwater, died today." He said.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. Henry Clearwater was one of Charlie's closest friends and Seth and Leah Clearwater's father.

"I asked some of the guys down at the reservation to help me track down the animal that's been killing people. Henry was with us. We were hunting and the next thing I know, Henry has a heart attack and he dies." Charlie explained.

"Oh God. Dad I'm so sorry." I bit my lip and shook my head. I knew this must have been hard for my father. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." I said quietly. I walked over to the door and opened it to find a heart broken looking Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong? What are you doing here? I thought you left." I said once again in shock. I completely forgot what Jasper had told me. She looked up at me like she didn't know who I was.

"B-Bella? I-is that you?" She asked reaching up and touching my cheek.

"Of course it is Alice. What's wrong?" If vampires could cry, I had a feeling Alice would be having a break down right now.

"Y-you were d-d-dead. I…. how are you alive?" She asked in wonder.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I-I had a vision. You're father was at your funeral…. Well I assumed it was yours. I-I can't believe you're alive." She smiled brightly at me.

"A funeral?… Oh! You must have seen him at Henry Clearwater's funeral." I said finally putting two and two together. She looked at me confused.

"Who?"

"Charlie's friend. He just died today."

"Oh." She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. I thought Jasper might not have got here in time." She sighed. Jasper. That's right.

"Alice… why did you divorce Jasper?"

"H-he told you?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Bella, we'd been done way before you were even born. Neither of us wanted to admit it. Recently I've been having these visions of Jasper and his true mate… and it's not me. I had to do it. He may not be happy right now, but he will be once he realizes who his true mate is. Trust me Bella, you should have seen him in my visions… I've never made him that happy before." She smiled sadly at me.

"Oh… So it's not because of the birthday incident?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course not! Where would you ever get such an idea? I love Jasper, maybe not like I used to, but he is still my brother. I would never give up on him. Besides, I know it wasn't his fault, no matter what Edward says."

"Wh-what does Ed-… _he_ say?" I asked, unable to say his name without feeling like I was going to cry.

"It doesn't matter Bella. All that matters is that you are alright." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"I've got to get back now. I really am glad you're ok." She trailed off as her face went smooth. In a second, she was smiling back at me.

"Carlisle and the others are glad too, including Rose." She smiled before giving me a hug.

"Please, no more suicide attempts." She whispered in my ear.

"I promise." I hugged her back. She pulled away, smiling before turning around and walking back to her car just as my father came around the corner.

"Is that Alice? What is she doing here? Don't tell me they're back." Charlie growled, standing beside me.

"No dad. She just wanted to say goodbye properly." I smiled at him. I gave him a hug before going back up to my room. I walked in to see Jasper sitting on my bed, with his head in his hands.

"Jas? Are you ok?" I asked sitting beside him. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Alice was here. She didn't even ask to see me." He shook his head, bitterly.

"She didn't know you were here." I said sitting beside him and trying to comfort him.

"She's a vampire Bella, she could smell my scent. She knew I was here, just like I knew she was here." He sighed. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, Edward knew I could have been dead, and he didn't show up." I sighed. I could feel Jasper's gaze on me.

"Why would that make me feel better to know that you are heartbroken too?" He asked. I looked up into his honey colored eyes. I just shrugged and laid my head back on his shoulder.


	5. Confrontations

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I closed my eyes and sighed, wondering if it had all been a dream. Maybe Jasper never came back? What if I had only dreamt that Alice had seen me trying to kill myself? I opened my eyes and half expected to see Jasper in front of me, but was met with disappointment as the only one in my room was me.

I decided I would go see Jacob today. He always made me feel better when I was depressed, but then again, what are best friends for? After getting dressed and eating breakfast, I ran out to my car and opened the door. Instead of the door sticking like it usually does, it opened up easily.

"That's weird." I muttered to myself as I got in the driver's seat. I closed the door and put the key in the ignition before starting it. I expected it to take a couple time to get my truck to start, like usual, but instead it started on the first try, with no problems.

"Surprise." I heard an angelic voice say beside me. My face lit up in a smile as I turned to Jasper who was suddenly sitting beside me in my truck.

"Jasper… I-I thought… never mind." I shook my head, I was just glad that it wasn't a dream like I thought it was.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I left early so I could fix your truck." He said waving his hand around the truck.

"You did this?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, and don't worry, I didn't make it any faster than it should be. I just fixed a couple of things to make it run better." He explained.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to buy me a brand new car. That's what _he_ would have done." I sighed.

"I would never let you trade this truck for a different car, let alone try to replace it myself." He shook his head smiling.

"Really? But I thought your family loved fast cars?"

"I prefer trucks over any other car."

"Really?"

"What can I say? I'm a cowboy at heart." He smirked at me. My stomach was attacked with butterflies as I realized just how sexy his smirk really made him. I don't know what it was but he seemed happier today.

"Did something happen? You look extremely happy."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked confused.

"No… It's not a bad thing at all." I smiled at him.

"Good, then lets go find Jacob so he can see that you aren't dead." He smiled back. I started the car and drove towards the reservation.

Jasper's pov

"Did something happen? You look extremely happy." Bella said as we sat in her truck. It was true. I did feel happier. Last night after I left Bella, I went back to the old house, hoping that I Alice would be there. Like I thought, there was Alice waiting for me in our old room.

"_You're here." I said smiling at her. I couldn't help but think that she was going to take me back. _

"_Not for long. I have to leave, Jasper." She sighed. And just like that my hope was crushed._

"_Then why are you here?" I asked bitterly._

"_Jasper, please you need to listen to me. I love you and I always will, but not in the way I used to. We both know that I was never your true mate. I was just the first vampire that you ever came across that wasn't in Maria's army."_

"_Alice, I have been searching, and there is no other truer mate for me than you." I shook my head._

"_No Jasper. There is, you're just too blind to see it. Trust me, I've seen her with you. Your relationship with me is nothing compared to your relationship with her."_

"_Then tell me who it is so I don't have to feel like this Alice."_

"_I can't. If I do then it won't be the same. All I can tell you is to keep your eyes open and stop thinking about me. If you don't then your happiness will pass you. She needs to know that you are over me. Please Jasper." She begged me._

"_Fine." I agreed, nodding my head. Alice was never going to be mine anymore._

"_Thank you. You will be so much happier and so will your mate. And by the way, I'm not mad at you for the birthday incident. It was an accident." She said. She kissed my cheek before disappearing._

"Jasper? Are you ok?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, sorry." I smiled at her.

"So?" She asked, looking at me before quickly looking back to the road.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"So, is there a reason why you seem happier than usual?"

"I went home last night for a while. Alice was waiting for me."

"Oh, Jas-"

"It's ok. We talked. She told me that she didn't blame me for your birthday disaster and that I need to get over her."

"How can she expect you to just get over her like it's nothing? I mean you guys loved each other for a long time." Bella sighed.

"We still love each other Bella. She was my wife, and I will never stop loving her, but I have to get over her. I realize that I don't love her like I used to. She's my best friend and I know she will always be there for me." I, too, sighed.

Bella's pov

"Did she say anything else?" I couldn't help but ask. I was glad that Jasper was getting over Alice. I didn't want him to be heartbroken forever.

"She said that she saw me with my mate. She wouldn't tell me who it is. But she said that my mate and I have never been happier then when we are together." For some reason I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Jasper with someone else. Why? Shouldn't I be happy for him? He's like my brother… right?

"That's good Jasper. I hope you find your mate soon." I gave him the best fake smile I could muster as we pulled into Jacob's driveway. He was already pacing his front porch and he looked up when he heard my truck. As soon as I stepped out of her truck, Jacob was by my side, holding me at arms length, and looking over me.

"You're not hurt are you?" I heard Jasper growl as I winced at Jacob's grip. Jacob must have noticed me wince as he loosened his grip.

"I'm fine Jacob. I told you, Jasper wouldn't hurt me." I smiled at him.

"Why are you back here?" Jacob demanded as he turned to Jasper.

"I told you, to protect Bella." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Sure it's not to try and eat her again?" What? How the fuck did Jacob know that? I hadn't told him that! Jasper looked over at me before quickly looking at the ground.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked him.

"Well I didn't hear it from you. You should have told me that he was the reason they left! And you left with him yesterday! Why the hell would you do that Bells? You were putting yourself in danger!" Jacob yelled at me.

"I would never hurt her!" Jasper yelled. His eyes started to grow darker.

"That's not what Edward told me! He came by earlier and told me you almost killed her! He left to make sure that no harm would come to her because of you! He told me to watch out for her because you were still unstable and could kill her without even thinking!" Jacob yelled, turning back to Jasper.

"Edward was here?" I asked confused. I know I should have felt something, anything, but I couldn't. It was like the fact that Edward was mere miles away didn't bother me.

"He lied! Bella is safer with me than she is with Edward!" Jasper took a step towards Jacob. I stepped in between the two guy before anything could happen.

"Guys stop!" I yelled, feeling a since of déjà vu. Wasn't it just yesterday that they were yelling at each other over my safety?

"Now why don't I believe that?" Jacob yelled, sarcastically.

"STOP! Now you listen here Jacob, Jasper wouldn't ever hurt me! He didn't try to kill me, he was trying to save me! Edward was the one going to kill me!" I yelled at Jacob.

"Is that what the leech told you?"

"No! I saw it with my own eyes! Jasper had more control that day then Edward did! I had cut myself on a piece of paper, and Jasper felt Edward's bloodlust. He was trying to get me away from Edward." I said, feeling calmer, thanks to Jasper.

"I don't believe it." Jacob shook his head.

"Well believe it. Come on Jasper." I grabbed Jasper's hand, almost pulling away when a felt a warm tingly sensation as our hands touched.

"I'm not letting you leave with him." Jacob said grabbing my arm.

"If you do not take your hand off of her, I will rib it from your body." Jasper growled lowly.

"Jacob!" I turned my head as I heard Sam's voice as he and the rest of the pack walked towards us.

"I'm not letting her leave with him, Sam." Jacob said, still staring at me.

"Jacob, let her go." Quil said, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off." Jacob said.

"Jacob! Let her go now!" Same demanded, staring down Jacob. Jacob's eye twitched as he let my arm go.

"I'm sorry Bella." Same told me.

"It's ok. We're leaving." I got in my truck with Jasper. As I drove away, I saw Jacob change into his wolf form and take off into the forest.


	6. He's back

"I'm sorry." I sighed as we pulled into my driveway.

"It's not your fault." Jasper shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let you come with me. I know the wolves don't like you, but I don't know… I just… I feel safer with you around. I mean, it's not like I feel like Jacob or any of the pack would hurt me, I know they wouldn't, but I just can't describe it. I… I don't know, it's just stupid I guess." I sighed again, shaking my head.

"Hey." Jasper said, holding my chin, so I would look at him. "It's not your fault. You didn't let me come, I just did. I still would have went with you even if you told me to stay behind. And it's not stupid. I already told you Bella, I want to protect you. I'm glad you feel safer with me. I will always protect you Bella, no matter what happens."

Jasper's pov

"It's not your fault. You didn't let me come, I just did. I still would have went with you even if you told me to stay behind. And it's not stupid. I already told you Bella, I want to protect you. I'm glad you feel safer with me. I will always protect you Bella, no matter what happens." _I love you. _WHOA! Where did that thought come from? I don't love Bella! She's like my sister.

Sure, she's beautiful. Her long brown hair cascading down her back, and her big brown eyes that felt as if she could see right into my soul, the way her nose crinkles a little when she laughs and her beautiful smile that seems to make everything better… wait! What am I thinking?

"Jasper?" She whispered. I realized I was still holding her chin. Instead of letting go, though, I leaned down towards her, capturing her lips with mine. I could feel her soft lips moving against mine as she kissed me back. This is what Edward gave up? I would never give this up. Just kissing her felt amazing, I wonder how it would feel to- STOP!

I practically threw myself away from Bella and to the other side of the car. I looked up at Bella, surprised. Her eyes were still closed, but after a minute, she opened them and looked at me confused.

"Bella… I-I'm sorry. I didn't… I just… I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry." I opened the car door and ran back to my house as fast as I could. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That is, until I was almost home. Something felt off.

Bella's pov

"Jasper?" I whispered. He had been staring at me for almost five minutes and he still held my chin. It was weird, yet, the look his eyes held, made my stomach twist in knots. Why? Before I could say anything else, Jasper leaned down towards me and kissed me. His lips on mine made my lips feel like they were on fire. I had never felt anything like it before, not even with Edward. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Why would I? Here is this sexy vampire, kissing me, would you push him away? I didn't think so.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended too soon as Jasper threw himself against the door on his side. My eyes were still closed. I was afraid if I opened them, I would realize it was just a dream and that I was still laying in my bed. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes. One part of me was glad that it wasn't a dream, the other was sad because of the regret that Jasper was pushing towards me.

"Bella… I-I'm sorry. I didn't… I just… I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry." He apologized before opening the door and disappearing. So he was sorry that he kissed me. I closed my eyes once again, this time, praying that it was all a dream. It wasn't.

Later that night, I was staring up at my ceiling. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep. The kiss kept replaying over and over in my mind. I had closed my eyes to fall asleep when I heard my window open quietly. I instantly sat up, hoping it was Jasper.

"Jasper I-… Edward?" I stared confused at the man that had broken my heart.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, I could see his smirk in the moonlight. Funny, Jasper's smirk is sexier than Edward's. I stood up as he took a step towards me.

"I-I just thought… never mind. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back?" I asked, sounding a little bitter. Why? Shouldn't I be glad, he's back?

"I changed my mind, Bella. I only left to protect you, but after Alice told me what happened, I realized that the only way to protect you was to be here with you." He started to walk towards me.

"I thought I was just your pet? The clumsy human that easily fell for your charm?" I glared slightly at him.

"I can't believe you bought that. I love you Bella, you know you're not just my pet."

"That's not what you said that night. You said you didn't love me."

"Bella, it was a lie. How could you easily believe that, after all the times I told you, I love you? Bella, I can't be away from you. It's killing me. All I want is to be with you, my mate." Mate. I was his mate. We were meant to be. Right?

"I love you to, Edward." I sighed as he stood in front of me. He smiled down at me, before wrapping an arm around me, pulling me towards him, and crashing his lips on mine. It was awkward and his cold lips were hard, not soft and smooth like Jasper's had been.

Jasper's pov

"Rose? Emmett? What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

"What? You're not happy your family came to see you?" My brother rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, but… why? I thought you were in Paris?"

"We were. Alice called us though and told us what was going on." Rose smiled at me. Out of everyone in the family, besides Alice, Rose was the closest to me of my vampire family.

"What do you mean 'what's going on.'?" I asked confused.

"With Edward and Bella and you, or at least, what's about to be going on." Rose shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you-" Rose slapped her hand across Emmett's mouth and sent him a glare.

"She said we can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself." Rose said.

"Of course I do." I rolled my eyes. I ran up to my room. I thought about what Rose said and about the kiss and what Alice had told me. '_keep your eyes open and stop thinking about me.' _I shouldn't be kissing Bella and thinking about how gorgeous she is. I should be looking for my mate. My mate should be able to make this pain in my chest go away, kind of like it does when Bella's around… What the fuck? My eyes went wide as I realized who my mate was.

"Rose!" I yelled running downstairs where Rose was.

"What?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"Did Alice tell you the name of my mate?"

"Jasper I can't tell you." She shook her head.

"Just answer me! Did she. Tell you. The name of my mate?" She looked down at the carpet.

"Yes. But she made me promise not to tell!"

"Is it Bella?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You figured it out already? I thought it would be about another day or two before you figure it out." She said.

"So it is Bella?" A smile spread across my face as I ran out of the house and to Bella's house. I was so happy that I didn't notice the new scent in the air. As I climbed up the tree and to Bella's window, I couldn't stop thinking about how I was so glad to finally find my mate. But as I got to her window and saw the scene inside, my heart literally broke.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella whispered. Edward took a step towards her and kissed her, and she kissed back.


	7. School

Bella's pov

"Bella? Time for school." I looked over at my door as Charlie knocked on it, waking me up. I sat up in my bed, completely restless. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. After Edward showed up, we kissed. It wasn't the best kiss and after he left, saying that he needed to hunt and would be back in the morning to pick me up, I couldn't stop thinking about his kiss and comparing it to Jasper's.

"I'm up dad." I called through the door. I sighed as I stood up and made my way to my closet. I grabbed my clothes and walked over to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. I finished my hair and make up and walked out of the bath room. I guess I was half expecting Jasper to be waiting for me, but he wasn't.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to start breakfast. After making a couple pieces of bacon and two eggs, I set the plate down on the table, grabbed a granola bar, before heading out to my truck. As usual, Edward was sitting in the driver's seat. I missed driving my own truck.

"Hey, why don't I drive?" I asked walking to the driver's side. Edward looked down at me like I had grown a second head.

"No offense Bella but, we only have like fifteen minutes until the late bell rings. Besides, I don't really feel like getting in an accident today." He smirked at me.

"I've never gotten into an accident." I glared at him.

"Relax Bella, I was just kidding." He laughed. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the passenger side. I got in and put my seat belt on as Edward started the truck.

"You got a new engine?" Edward asked confused as he back out of the driveway.

"No, Jasper fixed it for me." I shrugged.

"Jasper? So what? You guys are friends now?" His eyes narrowed. Were we friends? I mean Jasper has been there for me, these past couple of days, but we kissed. Does that make us more than friends? Or was that a one time thing?

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged.

"Even after he tried to attack you on your birthday?"

"You know that's not what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it was Bella. You saw him. He was a monster. If I hadn't been there to push you away-"

"Then I wouldn't have gotten stitches." I finished.

"It was to protect you."

"That's why you left right? To protect me? To keep Jasper away from me? I mean, that's what you told Jacob right?"

"Bella, I had to leave you. I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"It's whatever Edward." I shook my head as we pulled into the school's parking lot and parked right across from a familiar red jeep. I couldn't help but smile as I saw a familiar face, grinning at me from the back of the jeep.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed across the whole parking lot as I stepped out of the truck. He jumped out of the jeep and appeared beside me.

"Emmett! Someone could see you." I whispered hitting his arm, looking around to make sure that nobody saw him.

"Oh like anyone would notice. Its not as if I appeared beside you from across the parking lot." He rolled his eyes pulling me into a hug.

"Emmett, you're suffocating her." I heard another familiar voice say. I looked over at Rosalie as Emmett pulled away from me.

"Hi, Rose." I smiled hesitantly at her. Rose and I didn't have the greatest relationship before the Cullen's left.

"Hi Bella." She smiled back before pulling me into a quick awkward hug.

"Um-" I was rendered speechless.

"I-I-I'm just glad that you didn't kill yourself and that Jasper was here to stop you." She said nervously.

"Speaking of, where is Jasper?" I asked, looking around for him.

"He-"

"Is right here." I turned around and saw Jasper and two other people, obviously vampires, behind me. I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Ahem." A loud cough broke our eye contact. I looked behind Jasper at the male vampire.

"Oh, Bella, this is Peter and his mate Charlotte." Jasper said introducing me to the two vampires.

"Oh! You guys fought with Jasper in Maria's army right? Jasper's told me about you. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you too Bella." Charlotte smiled at me.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you." Peter nodded.

"So what are you guys doing back?" I turned my head towards Edward, forgetting for a moment that he was here. He was looking at Rose and Emmett.

"Yea, why are you back here?" I asked Rose and Emmett. They exchanged a look, making Edward laugh out loud.

"It's not going to happen." Edward said.

"What?" I asked, I hated not being in the loop.

"Alice, sent us here to do something." Rose said.

"Yea, but it won't happen. You guys are wasting your time." Edward shook his head.

"Jasper? What are they talking about?" I asked, hoping that Jasper would tell me what was going on.

"I found my mate." He said quietly.

"Oh that's great!" I said, fake smiling at him. I don't know why but the same bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I got the other day, returned. Why didn't I want Jasper to find his mate? Don't I want him to be happy? Of course I do.

"Only problem is that she has a boyfriend, a total asshole if you ask me. Now I have to find a way to make her see that she's my mate." Jasper continued.

"Which isn't going to happen. I know the girl and know that she is very much in love with her boyfriend." Edward scoffed.

"Don't be an ass, Edward." I glared at him.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the truth." He shrugged.

"No, you were being an ass. I believe Jasper can get his mate. I mean, they are soul mates. They'll be together eventually, they were made for each other." I smiled back at Jasper, this time a real smile.

"That's the same thing I told Jasper." Peter said, smirking at Jasper.

"Thank you Bella." Jasper smiled back. I felt Edward's grip tighten around my waist a little.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

Jasper's pov

_Last night_

_when I saw Bella and Fuckward kiss, my heart broke. I knew then that she was my mate. Even when Alice divorced me, the pain wasn't this bad. I couldn't torture myself any longer. I jumped from the tree and ran back to the house. _

"_Jasper? What's wrong?" Rose asked, as I slammed the front door shut._

"_He's fucking back! He came back and Bella took him back! They were kissing! I-I have to leave! I can't do this!" I ran up to my room and started throwing my stuff in a suitcase._

"_Jasper, you can't leave." Rose said as she and Emmett appeared in my doorway._

"_I have to Rose! I can't stand by and watch her get hurt, again!"_

"_Then don't! Look man, We all know that Fuckward is just messing with her head again. You're her mate, you need to protect her." Emmett said._

"_How? She already went back to him!"_

"_You just have to be there for her. It's just like when she wanted to jump off that cliff, you grabbed her before she could. You talked her out of trying to do it again. You can't leave her in the hands of Fuckward again, or this time she will jump off that cliff, and you may never get to see her again." Rose said._

"_It breaks my heart every time I see them kiss." I shook my head._

"_It will kill you and her both if you leave. Is that what you want? For Bella to die?" The Major stirred inside me at the mention of our mate dying. _

"_No." I said firmly._

"_Then I think it's time the Major came out to claim what's his." I looked over to my left and saw Peter and Charlotte standing by the window._

"_Peter? What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I knew you would need some help, so Charlotte and I decided to visit for a while." He smirked at me. _

"_Alright, I guess I'm staying." _

Present

"So who's the lucky girl?" Bella asked. I froze. I couldn't tell her it was her, she was my mate. At least, not yet anyways.

"It's…" My eyes wandered quickly around the school parking lot until they landed on one of Bella's friends. "Jessica."

"Jessica? As in, my friend, Jessica? The one that's dating Mike?" She asked. I was glad when I felt a small tinge of jealousy from Bella.

"Yea." I nodded.

"Th-that's great. I'm so happy for you. You know what? I'll put in a good word for you." She smiled at me before taking off towards Jessica.

"You know Bella doesn't like you like that." Fuckward smirked at me after Bella left.

"She's my mate, she will eventually." I glared at him.

"No. She's not your mate. She's mine." He glared back.

"You left her." Charlotte growled quietly.

"To protect her."

"Cut the bullshit, we all know you left her to fuck that bitch Victoria. Everyone but Bella knows you started seeing her behind Bella's back right after James was killed." Rose hissed at Fuckward.

"You never wanted to protect her. You just wanted a fucking human pet." Emmett glared.

"So what? You gonna tell her? She's in love with me. She wont believe any of you." Fuckward smirked before walking towards where Bella and Jessica were talking.

"Don't worry Jasper, she just think she loves him." Peter said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fuckward is just begging to get his ass kicked. Just tell me when and I'll cut his dick off and feed it to those mutts." Emmett growled.

"No. Peter is right. She thinks she loves him. If we do anything to him now she'll never forgive me. She'll hate me forever. We just have to let this play out. Edward will do something to fuck this up and I'll be there for her. Until then, you do nothing." I said.

"So you're just going to sit back and watch her live a lie with Fuckward?" Charlotte scoffed.

"I said you guys will do nothing. That doesn't mean I won't try to get her to see that she's my mate and not Edward's." I smirked at them.

_A/N: Super long chapter, because you guys are the best fans! Keep up the comments and I'll keep up the chapters! :DD_


	8. passionate and violent reactions

Two weeks later

Bella's pov

I leaned my head against my palm, which was propped up by my elbow on the desk. I couldn't concentrate at all.

"Bella. Are you ok?" Edward whispered to me. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

"You look like you're thinking about something. What's bothering you?" Times like these, I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Nothing." I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow, like he didn't believe me.

"Tell me."

"I was wondering if I should invite Jessica to sit with us at lunch." Damn it! Why couldn't I shut my big mouth? Of course I wasn't thinking about Jessica! The only thing I've been able to think about these past two weeks was the night Jasper kissed me. I couldn't help but want him to kiss me again. Was that wrong? Yes! It is! I have a boyfriend and one of my best friends is Jasper's mate! I can't be thinking about that!

"Sure why not?" Edward smiled at me. During the past two weeks, Jasper has made no move to even try and flirt with Jessica. I wanted Jasper to be happy and if Jessica is his mate, then I'm going to get them together, the kiss between Jasper and I was forgotten… Oh who am I kidding? I can never forget that kiss!

"Bella."

"Huh?" I looked at Edward again, but this time he was standing up.

"The bell rang." He smirked.

"Oh. Right." I stood up and walked out of the classroom where Jessica was waiting for me to get out of class so we could walk to our next class together.

"So Jessica, I was thinking, how would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I asked as we walked to our class.

"You mean, with you and the Cullens'?" She asked surprised.

"Well that's where I've been sitting at lately." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! I-I mean… sure… whatever." She rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. But I could see it was a big deal for her. Nobody but I have ever got invited to sit with the Cullens', and that's only because I'm dating Edward.

Lunchtime

"Come on." I nodded my head towards the table that the Cullens' sat at. We walked over there and set our trays down. Everyone but Edward was at the table. Immediately, every eye at the table was turned on Jessica and me.

"Guys, you know my friend Jessica. Jessica, this is Emmett, Rosalie-"

"I know who you guys are." Jessica interrupted me. Everyone shared a silent look, as an awkward pause filled the air.

"Ohhhh kay. Here, why don't you sit by Jasper." I pulled the chair beside Jasper out.

"There isn't enough room at the table." Charlotte said suddenly. I looked around at the seven chairs.

"Here, she can have mine. Bella, I just remembered, I have this paper for history, I was wondering if you could help me with it." Jasper said.

"Bella sucks at History." Jessica snorted, like it was funny. I glanced at her, but Jasper just kept staring at me.

"She's right." I nodded my head.

"But I'm great at History… maybe _I _can help you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at Jasper. My blood started to boil as I saw this.

"Actually, I need Bella for this. I know she can help me." Jasper stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Jasper, are you sure it's ok to leave Jessica there by herself with Charlotte and Peter?" I asked as we got into the hallway. Instead of answering me, he turned around and pushed me against a locker. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but before I could get any words out, his lips crashed against mine, molding together perfectly.

I didn't think as I kissed him back. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to enjoy this moment right here. I didn't care if my best friend was his mate or if his brother was mine. I would probably never get a chance to kiss him like this again. So I let my arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me, tugging gently on his hair at the nape of his neck. When he licked my lips asking for permission, I gave it to him with out a second thought.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently on it. His hands were placed on my hips, pulling them forward, to get as close as possible to me. For just a second, I let my mind wander to what it would be like if I was Jasper's mate. If Jessica was gone. If I was Jasper's mate, I wouldn't feel this guilt building up in the pit of my stomach.

But the fact was, I wasn't Jasper's mate. Jessica is here, and she is his mate. The guilt is building up in my stomach. And the longer I kissed him, the harder the guilt was to ignore. Finally, I had to push him away. When he felt my hand on his chest, he broke away from me, but didn't step back. His hands were still on my hips and my arms were locked around his neck, but I couldn't look at him.

I could feel him staring at me, waiting for a reaction. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I slap him? No. I kissed him back, I don't get to slap him now. Should I yell at him for kissing me when his mate is my best friend? Yes… but I couldn't. I couldn't yell at him.

"Bella." My eyes closed at the sound of his deep southern voice saying my name. No, I couldn't yell at him. I wanted to do the exact opposite. I wanted to pull him towards me and kiss him again. But I knew I couldn't.

"Why do you insist on making me crazy over you when we both know I can't have you." I whispered quietly, but I knew he heard me.

"Bella-" I just shook my head and unwrapped my arms from his neck. I grabbed his hands from my hips and dropped them. I turned around and ran without looking back at him. I ran out to my car, where I started it and drove it all the way back home.

Jasper's pov

I watched her leave. Her last words, left me stunned. I wanted to run after her, grab her, and make her understand that she could have me. Before I could run after her, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. I turned to face Peter.

"You can't go after her now. You have to give her some time." Peter shook his head, knowing that I wanted to run after her. I knew he was right. She needed time, but I didn't want to give it to her. I just wanted to go after her. But I nodded my head and followed Peter back to the lunch room.

The only seats left was one beside Jessica, and one beside Rose and Charlotte, but it was directly across from Jessica. I took the seat beside Rose and Charlotte.

"Where's Bella?" Jessica asked. I looked at her. She talked way to much. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stand to be in her presence right now, I threw all of the sadness I could muster at her. Her eyes started to water up.

"I-I'm sorry, excuse me." She got up quickly and left the room.

"Jas." Rose sighed.

"Don't Rose. Just… don't." I sighed back.

Bella's pov

When I got to my house, I ran inside and up to my room. When I opened the door, I was surprised to be met with an angry looking Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to not let the tears fall from my eyes. The only vampire I wanted to see right now was Jasper. He stalked over to me, making my sadness disappear but replaced it with confusion and fear.

"Edward?" I asked, just before he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"His scent is all over you." He growled quietly with his eyes still closed.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked, faking confusion. I knew what he was talking about. His eyes shot open, scaring me when I saw his blood red eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." He growled louder.

"Edward… did you drink human blood?" I asked, my eyes widening. He just smirked at me.

"Yes. I drank from a human today." He got his face up close to mine. "And I loved it."

"Edward… why are you acting like this?"

"You know why! You kissed him! You kissed my brother!" He pushed me away from him, making me stumble backwards and fall. I stayed on the ground, sitting up, with my knees bent slightly and my hands behind me on the ground, palms down.

"I didn't kiss Jasper." I shook my head, lying.

"How'd you know I was talking about Jasper?" He smirked, this time more evilly. Damn it!

"Edward, Please. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute we were walking down the hallway and the next we were kissing." I stood up and put my hand on his arm. He pulled away from me, and glared at me.

"Who kissed who first?" He asked, closing his eyes once again. I couldn't tell him Jasper kissed me. He would kill him.

"I did." I whispered. He turned back to me, his eyes opened and glowing a bright red. I knew he was angry. I started walking backwards to get away from him, but he kept coming towards me. Eventually I was backed against the wall. I tried to run for the door, but he grabbed my arm, gripping it in a painful grip.

"Edward stop! You're hurting me!" I begged. He only added more pressure. I knew that if he added just a bit more pressure, my bone would be crushed.

"Get one thing straight Bella. You are _mine._ Not Jacob's and not Jasper's, especially not Jasper, _MINE._ You are _MY MATE!_ Do you understand me?" He yelled.

"Yes! I understand!" I screamed from the pain in my arm as he kept his iron grip on it. He loosened his grip a little and pulled me against him again. I looked up at him just as he crashed his lips on mine. It wasn't nearly as enjoying as Jasper's kiss had been. Edward's was more forceful while Jasper's had been more passionate. Edward was showing his domination over me, Jasper had been showing his love for me… at least, that's what it felt like.

"Edward." I mumbled against his lips as I started to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. He pulled away from me and looked down at me.

"From now on, I will be taking you to and from school. At school, you won't talk to any vampires, except me. If you see Jasper walking towards you, you walk away in the other direction. And no going over to the reservation for three weeks. Understand?" He asked in a calmer voice.

"You don't own me Edward." I whispered quietly.

"Excuse me?" He gripped my arm tight again.

"OW! Ok ok! I understand! No talking to Jasper or any other vampires and no going to the reservation for three weeks! I got it!" I just about cried. He let my arm go and started walking towards the window. He turned back before he jumped out.

"If I smell Jasper or any other guy, human or not, on you again, I will kill them. And don't even think about tell your dad about this. I will kill him too." He said before jumping out the window. I quickly ran over to it and shut it and lock it. I leaned against the wall, as I sunk down to the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. As soon as the first sob left my mouth, I couldn't stop. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	9. confessions

I couldn't sleep. Each time I started to drift off, I thought of Edward and how he could be in my room, which made me wake up startled. Finally when it was almost 2:00 in the morning, I heard a tap on my window. I didn't want to let Edward in my room, but I also didn't want him to hurt me again, so with a sigh, I sat up and walked over to the window. I was surprised to see Jasper there.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but smile at him as I let him in my room.

"We need to talk." He said, climbing into my room.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"You what about. Earlier today, in the hallway." He said. Oh! I had been so scared that Edward would come back that I had forgotten about the kiss.

"Oh no. Jasper, you have to leave." I said frightened. I didn't want Edward to smell Jasper on me or in my room.

"No Bella. We need to talk about this. I know that you're dating my brother and you think that Jessica is my mate, but you need to know that you are- Bella? What's wrong?" He asked finally noticing my true fear.

"You have to leave Jasper. Please… He-he'll kill you." I started to cry at the thought of losing Jasper.

"He? He who? Bella? Why are you scared." He took a hold of my arms, but immediately let go as I let out a yelp. He looked down at my arms at the bruises that had started to darken my skin.

"Bella. Who did this to you?" He looked up at me, something dark flashed through his eyes, he got the same look that Edward had when I told him I kissed Jasper.

"I-I fell." I mumbled, remembering Edward's last words to me before he left that night.

"No you didn't. These are finger prints. Bella. Who. Hurt. You?" He asked slowly. I looked at the floor and wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't want Jasper to die.

"Please, just leave." I whispered.

"Not until you tell me what happened and who hurt you."

"Please Jasper! You just don't understand right now!" I yelled, looking up at him.

"Bella, I promise, I will kill whoever did this to you. Please, just tell me. Was it Edward? Did he do this?" Something seemed to finally click in his brain.

"No. Edward wouldn't hurt me." I shook my head.

"Don't lie for him. Just tell me. Please Bella. I want to protect you. I love you." He whispered, gently grabbing my arms again, not touching the bruises.

"What?" I asked shocked. I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I love you. I always have." He pulled me into his chest and hugged me. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, forgetting about Edward and just enjoying the comfort of Jasper's arms.

"What about Jessica though? I thought she was your mate." I sighed.

"She could never be my mate. I only said that because you love Edward and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But now I don't give a shit. I have to protect you from him. He hurt you." His arms tighten slightly as he talked about hurting Edward.

"Jas, I don't love Edward." I whispered after a second of silence.

"You don't?" He looked down at me confused.

"I mean, I used to, yea, but I don't think I'm his mate and I-I love you too."

"Come on. Lets get you to bed." He lifted me off my feet and carried me to my bed. He laid me down and tucked me in. He was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered. He turned back around and smiled at me.

"I could never leave you." He crawled into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I let my head rest on his chest. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard him mutter.

"I'm going to kill Fuckward."

Jasper's pov

"No Bella. We need to talk about this. I know that you're dating my brother and you think that Jessica is my mate, but you need to know that you are- Bella? What's wrong?" I asked as I was hit by a sudden wave of fear. This wasn't the type of fear that was basically just nervousness, no. This was real, actual fear.

"You have to leave Jasper. Please… He-he'll kill you." Bella started to cry. The major inside me roared to life as I saw her tears.

"He? He who? Bella? Why are you scared." I grabbed her arms, trying to keep the major inside. I didn't want to scare Bella. But I immediately let go as Bella let out a cry. I was shocked. I know I didn't grab her that hard, at least, I didn't think I did. I looked down at her arms and the major was suddenly out as I saw the bruises on her arms.

Major's pov

"Bella. Who did this to you?" I demanded. Nobody was going to hurt my mate! Nobody! I'm going to kill the bastard that ever thought to put his hands on my darling Bella!

"I-I fell." She couldn't even look me in the eye. I knew she was lying.

"No you didn't. These are finger prints. Bella. Who. Hurt. You?" I demanded once again. She just looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked so scared. I wanted to take all her fear and pain away from her. I tried to find the happiness to push towards her, but I couldn't. I couldn't push any emotion on to her except for fear, tiredness, and anger when I was angry.

"Please, just leave." She whispered. I wanting to yell at her! I couldn't leave! Not now! Not when my mate was hurt!

"Not until you tell me what happened and who hurt you."

"Please Jasper! You just don't understand right now!" She yelled at me.

"Bella, I promise, I will kill whoever did this to you. Please, just tell me. Was it Edward? Did he do this?" Edward's name had been the first one to pop up in my mind.

"No. Edward wouldn't hurt me." She said, but I could see right through her. She was lying, again.

"Don't lie for him. Just tell me. Please Bella. I want to protect you. I love you." I grabbed her arms, gentler this time. I wanted her to understand that I love her and that I can't sit back and watch her get hurt.

"What?" She seem genuinely shocked.

"I love you. I always have." I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against mine.

"What about Jessica though? I thought she was your mate." She whispered in a sigh.

"She could never be my mate. I only said that because you love Edward and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But now I don't give a shit. I have to protect you from him. He hurt you." I would kill him. I would make him know what real pain felt like.

"Jas, I don't love Edward." She finally whispered after a moment.

"You don't?" I was confused. Why was she with him then if she didn't have at least a little bit of love for him?

"I mean, I used to, yea, but I don't think I'm his mate and I-I love you too." I felt myself smile at those words. She loved me. I knew she did, but hearing those words almost made my dead heart beat again.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed." I carried her to her bed and laid her down, tucking her in. When I was done, I turned to leave. I was going to find Edward and tear him limb from limb, but she grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. I looked back at her and smiled. She needed me like I needed her. No one was going to hurt my mate again. Nobody.

"I could never leave you." I laid down beside her, and wrapped my arms around her pulling her towards me. She snuggled close to me, laying her head on my chest. After a moment, I realized she was having a hard time sleeping, I pushed some tiredness towards her.

"I'm going to kill Fuckward." I said to myself as she drifted to sleep.

_A/N: I know this is kind of short, but I kind of wanted to get both Jasper and Bella's reactions in just one chapter. Next one should be longer though. Thanks to all that have commented and subscribed to this story. It really does encourage me to write more chapters when I know I have fans who love reading this story as much as I love writing it. So thanks for the love guys! :DD_


	10. keeping his word

Bella's pov

The next morning, I woke up with a pair of arms around me. My first thought was that Edward had came back. I looked over and let out a sigh of relief as I saw Jasper smiling at me.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning. What are you still doing here? I thought you left last night?" I asked. It had surprised me that he stayed here the whole night.

"You asked me to stay, so I did. Did you want me to leave?" He asked confused.

"No." I shook my head. I was glad he stayed here. "I just thought you would have left after I went to sleep."

"Bella, I could never leave you." He smiled.

"Good. Because I don't know what I would do if you did." I mumbled, laying my head against his chest again. I felt secure in his arms as he held me. It was a nice feeling, one that I never really felt with Edward.

"Bella?" Jasper asked softly.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up into his honey colored eyes.

"I need to know. What happened last night?" I could see a mix of emotions swirl in his eyes. Concern, anger, love.

"I told you I love you." I said, knowing that, that wasn't what he was talking about.

"Bella, please. Tell me." His eyes were begging me to tell him. I looked at him. Edward said he would kill Jasper. He said that he would kill Charlie. I didn't want them to know anything at all. Jasper shouldn't even be here right now.

"Jasper I can't. He said he would hurt Charlie." I whispered.

"Bella, you know I would protect Charlie and you both. Just please…. Tell me."

"H-he said that he would kill you too. I don't want you to die Jasper. I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

"Bella, trust me, I can take Edward. Look at these scars. You know how I got them? Fighting newborns. Every single vampire that has ever bitten me, has died. If I can take on newborns, don't you think I could take on Edward? Trust me Bella, nothing will happen to me or to Charlie. I promise." He stared deep into my eyes. I found myself actually wanting to tell him. I felt the need to get this off my chest and who better to tell it to than Jasper?

"Ok." I nodded my head. I told him everything, from the moment Edward came back, to when Edward left last night. By the time I was done telling him everything, I was in tears. Jasper's arms were tightened around me as I told him about Edward hurting me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said once I was done.

"It's not your fault Jasper. Come on, We better get to school." I sat up in my bed, but Jasper pulled me back down and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed me. It was just a simple, quick kiss, nothing like our last kiss, but it still took my breath away. I smiled at him as he pulled away.

"I think I could get used to that." I said.

"Me too." He leaned down, about to kiss me, when there was a knock on my window. I jumped and let out a scream, until I saw it was only Peter. Jasper let out a quiet growl as he walked over to the window and opened it.

"You better have a good reason for being here." Jasper said.

"It's Edward. He came to check on Bella last night and saw you beside her. He's pissed Major." Then he said something I couldn't hear. Jasper looked back at me quickly before turning back to Peter and replying in the same low voice that Peter had. After a moment of talking, Peter left.

"Come on. Get ready Bella. We're leaving." Jasper said turning back to face me. As he pulled out a suitcase from my closet, I knew he wasn't talking about going to school.

"Where are we going Jasper?" I asked, but I started to pack clothes. I knew Jasper wouldn't do anything to put me in danger and that everything he did was to protect me, so I didn't question why we were leaving. I trusted Jasper.

"We're going away. Things are about to get bad if we don't leave." He said, helping me pack.

"But what about Charlie?" I saw him freeze as Jasper heard Charlie's name. He slowly turned to me, and as soon as I saw the look in his eyes, I knew something was wrong.

"Jasper? What happened to Charlie?" I asked slowly.

"Bella, please, just get ready." He said throwing an outfit towards me. I caught it but stared at him, not moving.

"What did Edward do?" I asked again. Jasper sighed when he realized I wasn't moving until I got some answers.

"Charlie left for work today, but he never made it. The station got an anonymous call saying that Charlie was in the woods. They went looking for him and found him in the woods, with two holes in his neck. His body was completely drained of blood." He sighed. I felt my knees begin to wobble. Jasper saw this and quickly wrapped an arm around me to keep me from falling.

"Who called it in?" I asked knowing that Jasper would know who it was.

"Alice. After she called the station she called Peter and Peter came over here. I'm sorry Bella." He sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. But I couldn't. I wanted him dead. I wanted Edward dead!

"Come on. We better go." I whispered, pulling away from Jasper. I went to the bathroom to change while Jasper packed the rest of my stuff. I grabbed my toiletries and headed back into my room.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked, hesitantly.

"No. But I will be." I replied. I should have known I couldn't fool Jasper, he is an empath after all.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I will kill Edward for this." He said wrapping his arms around me. The tears fell before I could stop them. I clung to Jasper as I felt my knees wobble.

"Shh. It's alright Bella. He won't get away with this, I won't let him." He kept whispering to me as I continued to cry.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Jasper was waking me up as I was sleeping in his truck.

"Bella, come on. We're here." Jasper said. I sat up and looked around. We were standing in front of a beautiful house, surrounded by trees. It was similar to the Cullen's house in Forks, but this one was smaller and was painted a soft shade of blue.

"Where exactly is here?" I wondered.

"My house." I looked beside me shocked, as I heard Peter speak. He hadn't been there a moment ago, so I knew he used his vampire speed.

"Jesus, Peter. Don't scare the poor girl." Charlotte said as she slapped Peter on the back of his head. He winced and rubbed his head.

"Damn woman, no need to get violent." He muttered. Charlotte just rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"So this is your home?" I asked her.

"Well, technically it's Jasper's. He bought this house when it was just us three, long before Alice came along." Charlotte answered.

"It's beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Come on, I'll show you to your room." She grabbed my luggage out of the back of the car. I followed her inside the house. We went up the steps and down the hall, stopping at the second door on the left.

"This is your room. Jasper's is to your left, Peter and mine are across the hall from Jasper's, and Rose and Emmett's room will be across from you." She said. I was about to ask about the room to my left, but Charlotte opened the door to my room before I could ask.

To say the room was nice would be an understatement. It was beautiful. There was a queen size bed with dark purple sheets and a light purple comforter. There were two doors, which I assumed lead to the closet and bathroom and a balcony that led to outside.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I smiled at her.

"No problem. Now, we need to have a talk." She closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted the seat next to her and I sat beside her.

"Look, I think you are a really nice girl. I really like you and I hope we can become good friends, but Jasper is like a brother to me. He has been there with Peter for me since I was turned. I don't want Jasper to get hurt. He already got his heart broken over a girl he thought was his mate, and I don't want him to feel anymore heart break from his real mate. Trust me, I know what its like to think you lost your mate." She smiled sadly and looked like she was having a small flashback.

"Charlotte, I swear, I could never hurt Jasper. He's been there a lot for me, trust me, I won't ever hurt him." I assured her once she seemed to come back from her thoughts.

"Good, because I really like you and I don't want to have to chose between you and him." She smiled. I nodded my head.

"Glad we had this talk, shall we go?" She stood up and I stood up with her. As we got to the door, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"One more thing, you're apart of this family now, Bella. If you are ever in danger or anything, don't hesitate to call us or whatever. We protect all family."

"Thank you Charlotte." I smiled at her.

"You can call me Char." She shrugged before walking down the stairs to where Peter and Jasper were talking with Emmett and Rosalie who just arrived.

"Bella!" I jumped slightly as I heard Emmett's voice boom across the room as he made his way towards me. He picked me up and spun me, before setting me down.

"How are you?" He asked looking at the bruises on my arms.

"I'm going to fucking kill Fuckward." Rosalie growl as she walked to us and saw the bruises too.

"I think we all are." Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them. At that time I saw a certain pixie vampire walk into the room.

"Alice?" I asked, shocked to see her.

"Oh Bella. I'm so glad you're safe. And I'm sorry about Charlie. I wish I had seen it sooner." She cried as she hugged me in an iron tight grip. At the mention of Charlie, I felt the tear prick my eyes once again.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry too!" She gasped when she saw a tear run down my cheek.

"It's fine Alice." I smiled lightly at her. Jasper came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I saw Alice smile at us, almost sadly. I kind of felt bad, but she did break up with Jasper so he could find his mate.

_A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! This your gift from me, hope you enjoy it! :DD_


	11. A look into his mind

Edward's pov

I left Bella's house, furious. How could she come to me smelling like him? How could she let him kiss her? The fact that she had lied for him, mad me even more furious! Of course I knew Jasper kissed her! But she lied and said that she kissed him! Why would she care if I killed him? She's _MINE_! Not Jasper's!

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. I ran to my house in the middle of the woods. It was almost two miles from the Cullen's house. As I entered the house, I saw her. She was already waiting for me, like always.

"Edward." She smiled seductively at me. I wasn't in the mood for games tonight. I was going to take what I wanted. I grabbed Victoria and kissed her forcefully.

Victoria had came to me after James died. She wanted revenge on me for killing her mate. Of course, I changed her mind.

After Victoria and I fucked, I decided to go see Bella again. As soon as I was with in a mile of her house, I smelt him. His scent was all over the place. As I climbed up the tree to Bella's window I noticed his scent was strong on the tree, meaning he had climbed up it to get to Bella' s window, so I wasn't really surprised when I saw Jasper, holding _MY _Bella, but I was pissed.

I felt my nose flare and my eyes narrowed on the two of them. I watched her move closer to Jasper. His arms tightened around her, protectively. I saw her mouth tilt upwards in a small smile. I jumped down from the tree, furious. I didn't want to yell and alert Jasper that I was here. I didn't want to fight him, yet. As I ran I knew the only way to let Bella know that I was serious.

I wasn't exactly sorry that I was going to kill him. I mean, it's not like he really ever liked him. He preferred the stupid mutt over me, so it really wasn't an inconvenience for me. It would also let Bella know that I was serious and that I would kill anybody who stood in my way.

Bella's pov

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind kept playing my last conversation with Edward, over and over. He kept his word about Charlie, would he keep his word about Jasper too? And what about Jacob? I left him there all alone, without warning him or anything! What kind of friend does that? Edward could have already gotten to him and killed him by now!

"Jasper." I whispered, staring at the ceiling. I knew he would be able to hear me, and I was right. Not a second later, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I sat up as the door opened and Jasper stepped inside.

"Bella. Are you ok?" He asked, shutting the door behind him and walking towards me. I shook my head no.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He sat on the edge of the bed, beside me.

"I can't sleep. Could you stay in here tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He smiled at me. He laid down beside me and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, still not quite able to sleep.

"Bella? What are you worried about?" Jasper whispered.

"What if Edward tries to kill Jacob?" I sighed.

"I'm sure Jacob can take care of himself. Plus, he has the pack with him. I don't think Edward would succeed in killing him. Trust me." He said.

"You know… I never told Charlie how much I loved him. We never really said it. I just assumed he knew that I loved him, but what if he didn't? What if he didn't know that I loved him? God, I'm a horrible daughter. He probably died thinking that I hated him." I felt Jasper's cool thumb swipe across my cheek, catching the tear that fell.

"He knew Bella. Trust me, he knew. How couldn't he know? 'I love you' is just three words. You have to put meaning behind it. You did a lot for Charlie, as he did for you. It doesn't matter if you never told him you loved him." He said. It was silent for a while.

"Do you think Edward will come looking for me?" I whispered into the dark.

"If he does we'll be ready. He's never taking you from me again."

"But what if-?"

"Bella. You're exhausted. You need to sleep." He kissed my forehead. He was right. I needed to stop talking and worrying so much. Right now I just needed to sleep.

"Ok." I nodded my head. I rested my head on his chest again. A moment later my eyes were closed and I was drifting off to sleep.

_A/N: Sooo sorry for the wait and for a short chapter. I've got a little writer's block, which we all know is not good. I'll try to post as soon as I can. Anyone have any cures for writer's block? It would help. :DD_


End file.
